Made to Order
by sarita234
Summary: Stephanie is a beautiful business executive who seems to have everything going for her. Despite her good qualities her past boyfriends always leave her unsatisfied in the bedroom. Will she ever find a man to satisify her? *Concept by: I'm bloody English*
1. Chapter 1

There was no word for it other than frustrating. Ok... two words, purely frustrating.

I should just become a nun and get it over with Stephanie thought to herself as Hunter rolled off from on top of her, all sweating and grunting. All I want is one good orgasm, just one. Is it so much to ask from a guy?

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Stifling the urge to let out a huge sigh she reached for her clothes and immediately began getting dressed.

"You leaving so soon babe?" Hunter asked in a pathetic voice. She didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, he was too fragile for that. They had been seeing each other for about three weeks. She slept with him after the first eleven days, and had silently prayed it would get better. Now, she knew it was never going to happen. He just wasn't 'doin it' for her.

"I've got an early meeting tomorrow morning to prepare for. Sorry" she lied.

"Oh. So can I see you tomorrow night then?"

God he is so pathetic. "I'm going out of town on that business trip for the next few days, remember? After the meeting I have a flight to catch." She found she was getting good at this lying thing.

"I forgot." There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again, "Call me when you get there please… so I know you made it ok?"

She stood and turned around putting her best fake smile on. "Sure thing. I'll talk to you later." She leaned over to kiss him on the lips chastely all the while thinking NOT, just gotta have a few days to figure out how to dump you nicely.

After spending an entire weekend with Hunter at his place, she knew she had to get him out of her life quickly, before the boy started developing strong feelings for her. There was no business trip, it was a well-practiced excuse she had come up with to have the time and distance to devise a plan. She would have just told him she was moving out of the country but the chances of running into him in public wasn't worth the risk. He really was a sweet guy, but after getting to know him better, he was too much the clueless boy next-door type for her taste.

She silently wondered on the drive back to her house if she was being too fussy. The truth was she didn't necessarily want a man in her life at the present time. Stephanie was the executive vice president of World Wrestling Entertainment. She was an independent and successful businesswoman content with living on her own. Dating here and there could be fun, but also time consuming, exhausting and rarely served her basic physical needs. She denied every man she'd gone out with any semblance of a lasting relationship having found something wrong with each one of them, whether it was in or out of the bedroom.

Now all she wanted was one thing, great sex. No, scratch that… earth shattering sex. Why shouldn't I be picky? After all, not one of them ever seemed overly concerned with MY satisfaction. They get-off every time regardless. What's the point being born to have multiple orgasms if I can't even have one decent one?

Though she hadn't slept with many men in her life, they had quickly fallen into two categories in her mind: the 'out for themselves' type or the 'full of themselves' "You like that don't ya baby" type.

Stephanie was sick of being pawed at and even sicker of faking it for their ego's sake. She needed a man, a real M-A-N who knew what he was doing in the bedroom, knew a woman's body and exactly how to take care of it. Someone who would seduce her, take their time to really work her up, learn what made her feel good and selflessly tend to her desires before thinking of themselves. The type to just plain TAKE her over and over again in that manner till she couldn't see straight. Where's a Casanova when you need one? She asked the universe.

Pulling into her driveway, she spoke aloud, "God maybe I should just get a fuck buddy, no strings attached no messy emotional stuff just someone to periodically release a little tension with." Yeah, right, she could hear herself now. Hey, you're hot, wanna fuck on the weekends and deny we know each other during the week?

After a long hot shower and resorting to her fingers to find some release, she settled down in front of her computer in a white terry cloth robe with a hot cup of tea. Logging into her email account, she quickly started sorting through her junk mail deleting all the 'how2pleaseher' and 'viagra4U' types. "Great, just remind me of what I'm not getting." She sipped her tea and continued to read the subject lines till one caught her attention.

'Rencontre Travaillée par Rico'. Hmmmmmmmmm sounds like an escort service. Would it make me a whore if I hired one? Her index finger hesitated in pressing delete as she contemplated it. Curiosity always got the best of Stephanie and usually landed her in trouble, killing the cat in the end. But when weighing the options of a one-night stand or a fuck buddy against hiring a professional with whom she wouldn't have to deal with the next day, it did hold a certain appeal. Wouldn't hurt to just look into it, right? Deleting the email in case it held a virus, she signed out and went to Google to see if this Rico guy's business would actually produce any results. Well… surprise, surprise! Finding what she thought might be the website within the first five results; she clicked on the link and began to read:

"Whatever your desire, we've got it for hire. Simply fill out our questionnaire and state any additional specifications in the text box provided. We'll get back to you in five working business days guaranteed. For a quicker response, mark the box 'Urgent'."

"Seems simple enough." She clicked the icon for the questionnaire and was surprised at its length.

'Tailoring the Man/Woman' was the title. Scanning it more closely, she realized the type of questions it asked, referring to physical attributes of every aspect imaginable. "Wow, this is like Burger King, I CAN have my way, yeah me." Laughing aloud as she thought about the slogan. She noticed the answers had to be typed in, but if this wasn't a scam and she could get exactly what she wanted who cared how long it took? If it was a scam, well then…

Reading each question, she decided to be perfectly honest and hope they delivered.

Male/Female/something in-between?  
>"A big ewww, definitely 'Male'" She typed her choice.<p>

How many/combination?  
>"Okaaaaaaaaay again with the ewww and it should only take 'one' right?"<p>

Hair color?  
>Ummmmmmmmmmmm. 'Surprise me' She typed.<p>

Hair length?  
>'Long'<p>

Ethnicity?  
>'Caucasian'<p>

Eye color?  
>'No preference'<p>

Build/body type?  
>'medium muscle build' Stephanie hated overly muscular guys like Hunter. She wanted a man, not a body builder.<p>

Height?  
>5 '11' A couple of inches taller then her would do it.<p>

Breast size (if applicable)?  
>Skip that.<p>

Penile length/girth (if applicable)?  
>'Size matters somewhat but as long as he knows how to use it'<p>

Oh, this is too much fun. She ran through the rest of the list not being able to hide the childish grin that crossed her face, half of her hoping that this was for real, the other half slightly scared it would be. Pushing forward, she made sure to be specific where she felt necessary while other questions she left up open for this 'Rico' to decide.

After a good 15 minutes, she finally reached the end of the questionnaire feeling quite pleased with her self for having created a perfect 'made-to-order man'. Next came the 'Additional Specifications' section. She read aloud underneath the heading:

Specifications can include but are not limited to: personality, fantasy/role play, attire/costume desired, fetish, length of time required (over night costs extra), props/equipment, etc… Read some quotes from other satisfied customers for obtaining ideas."

"Really rather not go there, thanks anyhow."

Sitting back, she realized this was where she could have complete control and state exactly what it was she was looking for, rather than a simple 'eye color' question. This was it. She was being asked for what she needed. And now that she was her mind drew a complete blank. Sure, she had ideas, but specifically? After a few minutes of thoughtful reflection and inwardly cringing at particular memories, she took to typing again.

Checking over her work for grammar and spelling upon finishing, she read it back to herself:

"I have a history of selfish lovers. Truth of the matter is I have a hard time reaching orgasm, and no it's not a medical problem so stamina is a must have. I want someone who isn't going to hesitate to have his wicked way, someone who's confident in his abilities, unafraid to explore new ways of doing the same old thing, one who leads not follows (no whips or chains though please, handcuffs…maybe)." Stephanie blushed at that thought. "I don't mind talking as long as there isn't too much of it. I can't think of any real fantasy per se that I have but I'm NOT into the Prince Charming romantic type. My motto: the hunt is better than the kill, especially when it comes to foreplay. Ride me hard several times AND put me away wet. I don't want to be able to sit right for a week. I don't need him to spend the night but it is nice to be held till I'm asleep.

Sincerely, or rather truthfully,  
>Ms. Desperate"<p>

"Yeah, that about sums it up. Now all I have to do is cross my fingers that this isn't a scam." She scrolled down to where it requested her email address or phone number in order to receive a response. By now, she felt so worked up between her thighs after thinking about her 'ideal lover' that she opted for the contact by phone and marked the box entitled 'Urgent'.

"Here's hoping." She placed her cursor over the 'submit' button, but then hesitated. God what am I doing?

You know good and well what you're doing. Spoke her inner slut.

Yeah, but what if this is a scam, or worse, a set-up by police? Now it was her goody side.

Yeah riggggght, like they're gonna call and arrest you over the phone when no money has been exchanged. Stop worrying so much and take a chance, after all we soooo need a good lay.

But a hooker? A hooker! Am I really THAT desperate?

Look how well it worked out in The Wedding Date.

That's a movie, this is reality… there's no such thing as having your cake and eating it too.

Just press the damn button would you? Stop thinking so much.

Thank God there was no one around that could read her inner thoughts or she would have been carted off to the nearest asylum for the argument that took place in her head.

"Oh god, here goes," she groaned and pressed enter before her good girl could protest any further. Logging off with a sigh, she glanced at her watch…5:22. Still too early for bed, not too early to break out Mr. Vibrator though. Walking into her bedroom and heading for her nightstand that housed the rubber toy she suddenly changed her mind. "If this thing is for real and I hear from this guy I better go without and be extra horny. Whoever the poor bastard ends up being is going to have his work cut out for him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later Stephanie sang to the radio while doing her housework when the telephone rang. Strolling over to the it, she hesitated before picking up. "Oh god, what if this is Rico? I really should get a phone with caller ID." Clicking the receiver on, her heart sped up as she chirped out her usual "Hello?"<p>

"Hey Steph its Trish."

Damn. "Hey Trish, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanna maybe hang out tonight at my place? I know its Sunday and all, but we haven't had much girl time lately, what with the dating of Hunter and all. I've got movies and junk food and AH… ice cream." She sounded her usual up beat self.

"Sounds like fun but no, can't. Alas I'm waiting on a phone call from a, um, ahhhh a new company that might want to buy in sponsorship of the next pay per view " Whewww, quick thinking Stephanie. She may be your best friend, but telling her you might be buying a man-whore she'd freak; besides I'm not completely lying.

"Oh. Really? I mean they would be calling this late… and on the weekend?" Damn Trish and her sharp mind sometimes.

"Well, they're overseas… Europe, ya know… time difference and all. But hey, depending on when they call I might be able to show afterward." She tried to sound hopeful for her friend, guilty that since dating Hunter she'd let him monopolize most of her free time. Nice recovery, she mentally patted herself on the back but felt awful at the same time for the blatant lie.

"Let's hope they call soon, I don't want to enjoy the Haagen-Dazs all by myself. So maybe I'll see you later?"

"You betcha. Well, gotta go, you know...free up the phone. I'll see ya later then maybe, ok?"

"Sure thing Steph, bye."

"G'bye."

Clicking the receiver off, she let out a long sigh. "Whoa, that was…" Ringgggg. The phone cut her off, startling her to the point of dropping it. Ringggggg. "Damn it." She fumbled trying to pick it up only to kick it three feet in front of her and under the couch. Ringggggg. "Fuck!" Stephanie cursed. Lunging towards the couch, she dropped to her knees and frantically groped underneath to find it. Ringggggg. After she'd managed to grab hold of it she stood up fast, banging her knee hard into the coffee table in front of her couch. Clutching her injury and closing her eyes to suppress a groan she answered with an agitated "Yeah?"

"Well hello to you too princess. I'm looking for a Ms. Desperate… and judging from your voice I presume it's you?"

Her eyes went wide. No way, Noooooo way She started to stammer, unable to form words. To an observer she would have looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing its mouth. Breathe Stephanie, breathe. After all, you wanted this.

"Yes, H-hi. I'm sorry I-I just... God is this for real? Are you Rico?"

"The one and only cupcake. I gotta tell ya, I was reading through your submission and just KNEW I had to call you right away. It breaks my heart when a filly doesn't have enough pasture to run in. And the answer is yes."

"Yes…a-answer? I didn't ask anything… yet."

"The question is can I help you, the answer… yes. You are clearly a woman in need and I got your breed darlin, pardon the pun, but really…in all honesty I have just the guy in mind for you honey. Not only does he have plenty of pasture but the saddle to ride you with. Minus the whip of course, I remembered that part."

"OH. MY. GOD, I'm so embarrassed, I just, I didn't think this was…" Stephanie smacked her hand against her head, feeling her cheeks flush.

"Now now, don't be." Rico said reassuringly. "I'm glad you were blunt and to the point deary and ol' Rico here has the cowboy for you. How does that song go now? Oh yes, save a horse, ride a cowboy" he crooned.

"Oh I'm not really into cowboys. N-not that cowboys are bad, I just meant…"

"Don't worry your pretty lil' head over anything, daaarlin" he quipped in a southern accent. "Rico likes to see his customers happy and I AM a professional after all. Now, as I said I have just the guy in mind for you, and no I'm not a cop though I do have quite a few of Greenwich finest as clients and they like my business just the way it is… discreet."

"OH…. oh my, really? Wait, forget it, TMI. I so don't wanna know." Stephanie pushed those thoughts out of her mind. "Uhmm, how does this work actually, I mean… well, kinda my first time here."

"Well, since your area code clearly tells me you're in Greenwich and I am in Stanford, I'm hoping to convince you to come out to my night club so we can meet. You might have heard of it, 'The Hide-a-way' on the corner of 1st and Willard. If not you can look it up on the web, its . I'll show you the time of your life AND put any remaining fears of yours to rest. Whaddya say sugar-pie?"

"Well it's a bit of a drive, but I guess I could always use a night out… when should I come? I just said that didn't I? Rewind, when should we meet?"

"The sooner the better I say sweetie. Tell ya what, I can arrange for you to have a room at the Raffles L'ermitage Hotel in Stanford so you don't have to worry about driving back if you'd like. I happen to have, well… connections if you catch my drift, so it will be at no charge to you. Does tomorrow night work?"

"Um, sure. Tomorrow works for me, but I'd rather go home afterwards, no offense." The place Rico wanted to have her stay was a four star hotel. Although it was tempting, she thought better of it.

"None taken. Now let's just set a time so I know when to expect you and I'll give you my personal cell number as well. Boy, ha ha, I am simply thrilled to bits with the idea that we can chat in person. I wanna know all about you. What makes Miss Desperate tick? And I want specifics."

"Alright then. And please call me Steph, no need for nicknames, and well, it's a pathetic nickname."

They continued talking on the phone for a little over 10 minutes and agreed on a time before hanging up. She liked this Rico guy already. He was animated, funny and sounded legit as far as she could tell. Unable to stop the shit-eating grin now plastered on her face she let herself feel excited about the prospect that he was indeed exactly what he advertised himself to be.

Skipping around the house she sang 'nana, naaaa, na naa, na, I'm getting a man-ho'. Not in a million years would she have thought she'd be doing something like this, but if men could, hey why not her? She decided to forgo seeing Trish as she knew her perceptive friend would not only notice her mood and question her on it, but could also tell when she was lying, at least face-to-face. I'll tell her if and when this actually happens, then just hope she doesn't wig-out on me too much.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think bc If know one is reading it I don't have to continue_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>At 3:30 that next afternoon Stephanie found herself searching about in her closet to pick out something to wear to Rico's club. They had agreed on six o'clock since it would take her a couple hours to drive there and back and she didn't want to get home too late. Settling on a sexy, yet elegant red spaghetti-strap dress that clung to her in all the right places, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The front cut of her dress showed off just the right amount of her chest without giving to much away. The hem stopped just above the knee, which was perfect for showing her muscular calves off in her new red heels. Thank you Mr. StairMaster. Opting for minimal makeup and simple jewelry, she finished off her look with lip-gloss and left her hair down in long smooth flowing waves. With one last glance at herself, she felt as ready as she could be.<p>

She walked over to the desk where her computer sat and logged herself on. Clicking on the address bar, she typed in the web address for Rico's club and hit enter. She was instantly greeted with a picture of handsome smiling man dressed flamboyantly, sitting atop a bar-stool with a microphone in hand and a huge smile.

"Oh you're a cutie." Stephanie said as if his picture could actually hear her. Finding the directions, she printed them out and folded it in half. Grabbing her purse and keys, she strode towards the door and placed her hand on the knob before stopping to close her eyes.

_"Do you really want to do this? It isn't too late to turn around and forget about it." _

_"Would you stop already? We've gone through this before, there's no harm in checking it out, it's not like we're committed to it."_The inner slut had come back, sitting on her left shoulder to argue and smirk at her.

_"But what if it's some kind of a set-up? I cannot afford to get into trouble and jeopardize my families Company. The saw company that I will have full control over in a few year."_The virtuous side came to perch on the opposite shoulder to oppose the naughty side.

_"Look, just go and at least talk to the man and if we get the slightest feeling something isn't right, just tell him you changed your mind. Politely thank him for his time and leave, all right?"  
><em>  
><em>"Good point, ok I can do this, I can do this." <em>She stood still for a few seconds, her fingers resting on the handle as she made her final decision.

_"Go. Move. Get your ass in that car and drive. Horny here remember?"_Horny or not, Stephanie truly began to think the little slut was getting rather pushy.

Opening her eyes she flung the door open and stepped out, hoping she wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of her life.

Two hours later, Stephanie parked her car in an underground garage about a block away from the club. The drive had been long and she had to distract herself by singing along with the radio to take her mind off the bat-sized butterflies that were bouncing around in her stomach. Contrary to how she felt inside, she strolled down the sidewalk, heels clicked loudly on the pavement as her body exuded an air of confidence. She rounded the corner to see a long line of people clearly waiting to get into 'The Hide-a-way'. Great, just what I wanted to do, wait forever to get into some bar just to meet a pimp. Maybe this was a bad idea.

_"Good things come to those who wait Stephanie."_The image of her wicked side spoke up again. She swore she imagined it just winked evilly at her.

I am losing it, I'm REALLY losing it.

After resolving to take a place in line, she noticed a small geeky looking guy dressed in dark blue with a security badge hung around his neck. He walked up and down the line with a clipboard in hand and spoke briefly with each of the customers waiting to go in.

It took said geek at least 10 minutes before finally stopping in front of an annoyed Stephanie who stood there with arms folded over her chest, tapping her toe rhythmically and feeling rather impatient upon noticing the line had not moved an inch. Without much courtesy in regards to her agitated appearance, he spoke.

"Hello, I'm Kevin. Can I have your name please?" Still not bothering to look at her, he continued staring down at his clipboard waiting for her to answer.

" Stephanie Mc...Watson." _"Mcwatson. What the hell? Ok, I call a do over. Ask me again...please" _Steph thought it would be a good idea to use a different last name. It would lesson the chances of anyone recognizing her and getting herself or her family in trouble. In her mind there was a one in a million chance that a wrestler would be in this type. Or so she thought.

"Stephanie? McWatson? Ms," he leaned in to whisper putting his hand up to cup his mouth so only she could hear, "Desperate?"

"Yeah, why? Is there a stamp on my forehead or something?" She glared at him though inside she began to panic.

Seeing that he had clearly pissed her off Kevin stepped back and quickly threw up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, my apologies, truly I didn't mean to offend you Miss. I just had to be sure who you were. Rico has given me special instructions to bring you in myself. He's most excited to meet you."

"Oh! Right… well in that case." she shrugged throwing him an apologetic look, feeling somewhat guilty for having snapped at the boy who was just trying to do his job.

Offering her his arm, he proceeded to guide her towards the head of the line where she received dark glares from the people still waiting to get in. Jeez it's a Monday night people, get a life.

She made small talk with Kevin on their way to the door asking why there was such a long line on a weeknight. He cheerfully informed her it was karaoke night, as if it were something extra special. She thought it strange but dismissed it. Guess it's really popular here.

Walking through the door a tall and very good-looking black bouncer had opened for them, Lily had to wait until her eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings. Guiding her by her elbow down a long darkened hallway with descending stairs, Kevin urged her forward slowly. Reaching the bottom step the first thing she noticed was a stage on the far left side. It had a single spotlight centered on an empty bar stool with a microphone in front of it that she recognized from the picture on the website. The surrounding area had a few tables adorned with simple white tablecloths and a lit candle in the center, all occupied by patrons busy talking and laughing away. The bar to her right was well lit and all around were waitresses scurrying about with their trays while two bartenders worked frantically to keep up with the drink orders. Wow, who-da-thunk karaoke was this big a deal? It was not a huge place by any means, but it looked Daniely in its semi-dark atmosphere.

From a door behind the bar, she watched a man walk through wearing a bright green suit with a puffy yellow scarf in place of a tie. In his left hand, he was holding a neon blue drink while his right one held the door open, shouting through it.

"And don't forget the olives deary we're running low on those too." Letting the door swing closed behind him he walked around the bar to plop down heavily on a stool facing out towards the stage. "Good help is so hard to find these days." she heard him mutter as he shook his head.

"That's Rico right there. I'll introduce you and then if you need anything you just let me know Miss .Stephanie " Kevin whispered as he pointed.

Stephanie smiled, "Thanks but I'll be fine on my own." He smiled back at her and released her arm, nodding politely. She walked slowly towards the end of the bar noticing the appreciative stares from some of the men sitting at the tables closest to her. Ignoring them, she headed straight for Rico.

Setting his drink down on the bar top, Rico looked up just in time to see Stephanie walk the last few feet that separated them. On the inside he was in shock to see the one and only Stephanie McMahon standing in front of him. Outside he instantly smiled, stood and offered his hand, bowing slightly at the waist as if he were a knight in court receiving a lady.

"Good evening milady. I'm Rico, humble proprietor of The Hide-a-way at your service. It will be my sincere pleasure to attend to your every need. Pray tell, with whom do I have the pleasure of gracing my establishment with a beauty so radiant as to shame the very sun itself?"

She giggled and extended her right hand, "Hi Michael, I'm Stephanie McWatson." She winked, amused when his jaw dropped open in cartoon fashion with pure astonishment written on his face.

He realized she was going by a different last name. Probably to protect herself, she is quite famous among the people at his old work establishment. He doubted that anyone (but him) would recognize here though.

Feigning a French accent, he took her hand in his right while his left flew to his forehead, leaning his head backward for dramatic effect. "Non, it cannot be. You are… but-of-course magnifique ma jeune dame dans le rouge. Let me butter your croissant, let me dip my ladle in your…vichyssoise you saucy young thing you!" He punctuated each remark thickly in the accent.

He quickly kissed her hand then took the other and stepped back to hold her at arms length. Looking her up and down at least three times, he released her arms and motioned with his hand for her to twirl in front of him like a model for inspection before the catwalk began.

Stephanie smiled and obliged him by slowly turning around in a full circle twice, arms away from her sides, lowering them once she faced him again.

"Poor Mr. Webster will simply have to invent a word to describe how gorgeous you are. Come. Come, come." Spreading his arms wide, Rico waved her towards him in hugging fashion and wrapped her up in an embrace that would have suggested they had known each other for years. He quickly kissed each of her cheeks then released her, extending a hand to the stool next to him in an invitation to sit. Stephanie couldn't help but smile at the adoration he was lavishing on her.

"Ted!" Rico bellowed, and she watched as one of the bartenders snapped to attention at his boss' voice.

"Get this lovely lady whatever she wants and on the house." With a quick nod, Ted came over to stand in front of Stephanie, awaiting her request.

"Oh thank you, but just a coke for me please, gotta drive."

"Coming right up Miss." He promptly left to get her drink before she turned back to face Rico.

"I have to say you are NOT what I expected." Rico had stated it while continuing to grin like a child in a candy shop. He noticed her smile drop slightly before quickly adding, "I mean you sounded simply lovely on the phone, but I am absolutely in awe. You are stunning, and that red dress… oh baby a fruit-roll-up's got nothin on you. You could easily have your pick from anyone here tonight and yet you came to me. Damn the guy I picked for you...I think I'll keep you for myself." Stephanie swore her face was going to stay tomato red the way Rico kept complimenting her.

"Honey, you're enough to make a man change his religion. I'm officially coming back to the right side of the tracks for you." He laughed heartily as she continued to blush and lowered her head.

So, that's what it was about him. The clothes, the personality, yup he was gay all right. "I admit, I'm feeling a little…. awkward about all this." She looked up at him expectantly, somehow knowing his spirited character would help put her at ease.

"Tsk tsk now" He chided while waving his hand. "No need for that. Tonight is about pleasure not business, and lucky for you pleasure IS my business." Rico winked and flashed her his best smile.

"Thank you, however if I may… putting this business before pleasure, I'd kinda like to get it out of the way with first…if you don't mind."

"Oh ho-ho," Rico clutched his chest and bellowed heartily. "You're precious sweet cheeks. Shoot straight to the heart of the matter, I like that in a woman. For you… anything. Now!" He slapped his palms together and rubbed them vigorously. "Because I was just saddened to tears by the incompetent lousy boys you've obviously dealt with in the past, I'm going to give you a special introductory rate I think you'll find quite reasonable. Normally it's $3000 flat rate up to the first 2 hours, $8000 for an overnight. The fact that you don't have any unusual requests or a need for props…which by the way can get pricey, I simply can't see charging you nearly that much." He quickly grabbed a napkin from a stack in front of him and pulled a pen from inside his suit coat. Quickly scribbling down a figure, he shoved it in front of her. "So, does that work for you sugarplum?" He sat back to sip at the blue liquid in his martini glass.

Looking at the figure, she nodded her head. "Sounds fair to me. Cash, check, or charge?" she joked trying to keep the mood light.

"Cash works fine for me, or charge, it's your choice."

Stephanie reached into her purse whipping out her platinum credit card and handed it over to him. She didn't get a single cop vibe from him, so she crossed her fingers and prepared to flee at the first glimpse of handcuffs.

"I will personally take care of this right now and be back before you can blink." Twirling around on his bar stool, he planted both hands on the top of the bar and gracefully hopped over in one swift move, heading back through the door in which he came out earlier.

As soon as he was in the back he pulled out his cell phone to text one of his long time friends. He was never one for match making, but when an opportunity fell into his lap he was going to take it. Stephanie McMahon fell right into his lap, and she was just to perfect to pass up.

She sipped at her soda that Ted had placed before her and waited nervously. Setting it back down she started to scan the club, never noticing the dark figure that sat quietly staring at her from a corner table to her far right.

A couple minutes later, Rico strolled back out and handed her card back to her along with a formal looking receipt. Taking them in her hand she glanced at the receipt noting that it was annotated with the amount they agreed on while the description stated a reservation for the following Monday night, a party of ten at The Hideaway with 'all amenities included'.

Clever, very clever. She tucked the items back in her purse grateful that she was still a free citizen, and hopefully a very happy one soon.

"Now," Rico started, "this is a pending charge as you probably noticed on the receipt. I won't take a dime of your money until I get a call from my guy and another one from you letting me know he arrived and completed his job effectively. I accept nothing less than a top-notch job performance from him and 100% satisfaction from you." He watched as Stephanie's face registered shock from his second statement. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it while winking at her. "I don't need the details sweetie, just want to hear from you so I know everything met your expectations."

She exhaled in relief. "Oh, thank god… and yes I promise to call."

"Good. Now that THAT is settled, how 'bout you and me out on the dance floor before karaoke starts? I want to be the envy of every man here when they see what I have in my arms tripping-the-lights fantastic with." He stretched one arm towards the dance floor and the other out for her.

Stephanie placed her hand in his and he swiftly yanked her to the center of the small dance floor that seemed to have only enough room for about five or six couples to dance at one time. They stood there for a few seconds before Stephanie cleared her throat.

Looking up at him hesitantly she whispered, "Uhmm Rico? I hate to be a kill joy here, but… there's no music."

"Oh ye of little hope, see what my magic commands for thee." He looked to Ted behind the bar and snapped his fingers three times rapidly in the air.

She saw Ted bend below the bar at the far left end, fiddling with what she guessed could only be a sound system. Looking back up at Rico, he positioned himself in dance-stance and waited for her. She stepped into his form as the music began and with the arm that rested gently on her waist, he guided her to follow him. She recognized the song and blushed at his choice.

Lady in Red:  
>I've never seen you looking<br>So lovely as you did tonight  
>I've never seen you shine so bright<br>I've never seen so many men ask you  
>If you wanted to dance<br>They're looking for a little romance  
>Given half a chance<br>And I've never seen that dress  
>You're wearing<br>Or that highlights in your hair  
>That catch your eyes<br>I have been blind

From the shadows of the corner table, the dark figure watched the entire time as Rico twirled the Stephanie McMahon around in his arms. He wondered what the most powerful female in professional wrestling was doing in this type of establishment. The particular establishment owned by his good friend no less. He wasn't crazy he knew what Rico did for a living, he also knew what went on in his clubs. Stephanie did not belong here.

He watched her smile away and caught brief glimpses of her smooth thighs every now and then when her dress flared from the spinning motion. If he hadn't known already that Rico was gay, he would have felt envious enough to cut in, in hopes of receiving the same attention she was giving him as they danced.

She was not your archetypal gorgeous, rather she possessed a rare kind of beauty all her own that seemed to radiate from within to pour out and shine through her eyes and her smile. He noticed with some humor that several men in the place, who obviously had their dates with them, were staring at her in much the same way he was. A part of him felt irritated at that, knowing exactly what they were thinking… because he was thinking it too. Naturally some received jabs from their women who hadn't taken lightly to their gawking, while others had gotten cold hard stares thrown their way.

The lady in red is dancing with me  
>Cheek to cheek<br>There's nobody here  
>It's just you and me<br>It's where I wanna be  
>But I hardly know<br>This beauty by my side I'll never forget  
>The way you look tonight<p>

Rico danced with her, every now and then spinning her here or dramatically dipping her there. He moved like a bona fide pro as he effortlessly guided her along. Glancing around, he leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Every guy here has got you pictured right now inside their head, starring in their most private of fantasies. However, you deserve more than that. You deserve someone who wants to star in YOUR fantasies." He pulled back in time to see her blush yet again, gave her a genuine laugh and twirled her some more.

I've never seen you looking  
>So gorgeous as you did tonight<br>I've never seen you shine so bright  
>You were amazing<br>I've never seen so many people  
>Want to be there by your side<br>And when you turned to me and smiled  
>It took my breath away<br>And I have never had such a feeling  
>Such a feeling<br>Of complete and utter love,  
>As I do tonight<p>

I never will forget the way you look tonight  
>The lady in red<br>My lady in red  
>I love you<p>

As the song came to its end he dipped her slow and deep, planting a kiss on her that would have been considered intimate if it weren't placed on her forehead, before pulling her back up to give her a warm yet brotherly kind of hug.

The rest of the evening the pair of new friends spent laughing and joking away. Stephanie and Rico discussed everything from their favorite movies, to places to shop, and even which celebrities needed the most fashion help with their wardrobe. After much coaxing, he'd even convinced her to get up on stage to participate in karaoke.

She honestly could not have asked for a better night out on the was the perfect host, and gave her his full attention nearly the entire time. Only after each patron had finished a horrible rendition of their favorite tune did he leave her side, even then it was only to speak briefly with costumers before returning. She could see that his charismatic personality was infectious to those around him and he had a way of making people feel at ease with his smile alone.

She decided Rico was the kind of person she really wanted to keep as a friend, regardless of if his service met her expectations or not. So, when asked, she happily agreed when he suggested they go shopping and hit the spa for some pampering the weekend after next.

When the evening came to a close and she had to leave, Rico once again gave her a kiss to each cheek along with a firm hug. He bellowed an order to Kevin to bring the bouncer who was guarding the entrance door earlier to see him. He introduced him as Leo, "a most trusted friend and employee" and informed her that he would see her safely back to her car.

"You drive home carefully now and remember what we talked about, I'll take care of all the details so don't you worry your pretty head about a thing."

"Will do Rico. I'll call you soon. And thanks again… for everything, goodnight."

The minute she exited the building, the dark figure that had sat watching Stephanie all night finally rose from his seat and approached Rico.

"What the hell is Stephanie McMahon doing in your club?" The man questioned as he emerged from the shadows.

"What do you mean Chris, she contacted me just as everyone else who is here" Rico said

Chris couldn't help but laugh at that. "why, I don't know her personally but we both have know of her for for years" "She is beautiful, intelligent, rich, powerful, and could have any guy she wants" "Please tell me why she would call you."

"Well it would seem that all the money and power in the world could not buy her sexual satisfaction" "You would think her working with all those hot, sweaty, oiled up men she works with every week that could find at least one that would have her walking sideways." 'But, shes had no such luck." Rico stated.

"umm well that's to bad" Chris said, "Hey if you see her again give her my number" "Maybe I could convince her to show some of my ring work to her dad"

Rico jerked Chris just as he started to walk away. "Chris didn't you get my text." Chris glanced down at his phone."Well I don't see what I have to do with all of this." "Well I was kind of hoping she could be your next assignment" Rico explained. "Assignment...Rico I don't work for you" Chris said. "I know that and you know that, but does she have to know that" smiled Rico. "I just don't feel like lying is right" Chris responded. Rico then spoke, "Well ok. I mean you've only saw her in magazines since you were 12 and watch her grow up on television" "You can't tell me that you have not her attractive at some point in your life?"

Chris jerked his gaze towards Rico, noticing his serious intent. Chris thought seriously for a second. If he was being honest with himself he had developed a small crush on Stephanie since she had first started appearing on TV two years ago. I mean what was one night right? She would get what she wanted (great sex) and he would get what he wanted (time with her...plus the great sex). It's not like he was trying to use her, if anything she would be using him. It's a one time deal. She probably wouldn't even remember him afterwords. Banking on her loss of memory Chris turned to Rico and said, "I'll do it."

Rico motioned Chris to sit in the corner he had previously occupied, pulled out a folded paper from his suit jacket and handed it to him.

"This special lady has to be handled with care. You let me know after you read her specs if you're sure your up for the job… no pun intended friend." He had a look of amusement on his face that Chris wasn't sure if he liked or not. Chuckling in spite of it, he took the paper and scanned over the first portion quickly. However when reading her 'Additional Specifications' section, a slow grin began to creep its way across his features.

"Sounds like I'm her kinda man." He tossed it back towards Rico.

"So, what about what isn't on that paper?" After being friends with him for so long Chris knew Rico could read people just from just hearing them sing. It was a bit unnerving at first, but Chris ever knew him to use his 'gift' on unwilling people.

"That's why I thought of you first. Only if you are interested will I give you the unspoken details from what I picked up, for her privacy mind you. If not, I can always call Parker if he's not busy."

Chris immediately snatched the paper back from the table.

"No, no there is no need for that. I told you I'll DO IT " He tried not to look too interested and feigned indifference by shrugging one shoulder. Inside he did not want to even think about her lovely body being violated by that punk.

"I know it has been your dream to be in the wwe, are you willing to risk that for a night with her?" Rico gave him a questioning look. He had a feeling this would work out for the better but his friend had to know what he was risking

"It's only one night" Chris said, "Besides I'm not even in the wwe right now and don't know if I ever will be" "By the time I finally make it to the wwe Stephanie won't even remember me" Chris just had to take the chance.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>


End file.
